


Secret admirer

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never been the one to say what I feel <br/>So basically I keep everything inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret admirer

I've never been the type to say what I feel  
So basically I keep everything inside  
And with you it was no different  
I want to tell you, believe me I've tried

But there's part of me that just can't take that chance  
So I doubt that you'll ever know  
Which may be fine with you, but it's hurting me  
I choose not to show it though

I guess I'm your secret admirer  
That name seems to fit just right  
I don't know what I like about you  
But you're on my mind, day and night

Maybe it's the way you look  
So sexy I can't get enough  
Or how you make me feel when you come around  
I instantly forget all other stuff

Maybe it's the way you say my name  
Or maybe it's the way you smile  
Then again it might just be everything  
Getting to know you seems worth my while

But I guess I'll never know what it is  
My true feelings I could never reveal to you  
I'll just admire you from a distance  
I'm not sure what else there is to do


End file.
